


Modern Magic

by PhoenixxxMother



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claire before Lightning, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Versus Prompto - Freeform, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxxMother/pseuds/PhoenixxxMother
Summary: Set long after the end of the FFXIII trilogy; The defeat of Bhunivelze ushered in a new age, where humans could grow and flourish independently of the L'Cie, the only remnant of an age long past being a crystal, whose power is granted to the bloodline of the Kings of Lucis, charged with watching over mankind in place of the gods.Insomnia becomes a world superpower, and while its rule is known to be firm and just, heretics that follow the long-forgotten goddess Etro resist the latest King's ascension. Noctis becomes a target.





	Modern Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake.

Gimme _that canvas let me paint some shit.      Pass me some poison let me take a hit.  
_

Noctis groans, pulling the pitch black covers over his head.

_I'm just embarrassed and comfortably numb_

Grabbing his pillow, he shoves his head underneath as well. And screams.

_But failure is painful and lying is fun_

In ten seconds, he's gonna get put of bed. That's a promise. There's no way he could fall back asleep now with the loud music shaking the floors and windows. He had to get up.

_Dress code, cocktails, looking so fancy...  
_

The comforter and pillow are pulled from his face despite his frantic fight to hold onto it. Noctis' voice doesn't overpower the music by any means, but he shouts at his assailant anyway as he pulls the blankets back over his head, curling into a ball with the corners of the comforter in a death grip.

_We feel like we're a little bit classy_

The comforter is wrenched from his grip and he flails on the bed. There is a short moment where he's able to lie undisturbed, but then the music stops, and there are footsteps.

"You've woken the entire building, I'm sure." That deep, flat and tense voice could only be one person; His ever-stoic and uptight advisor, Ignis, of course. The Prince adored the man, naturally, but mornings were probably the only time he'd even remotely chance warp-striking him out the damn window.

He'd definitely get his ass kicked if he tried, though.

Noctis smacks the night stand a good few times, yanking his phone off the charger and checking the time; 7:46.

"Specs just stab me in the face." He's squinting at his phone. 12 messages from Prompto, one from his dad, three from Gladio and one from Luna. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"I'd rather not be executed for murdering the future King of Lucis." Ignis sets a pile of clothing and a towel on the bed beside him. "Quickly, please. You have training in one hour." He pulls his phone from his pocket, gloved hands tapping I humanly fast. Noctis' phone buzzes. "Your itinerary for the day."

"You know I'm not gonna read that." The prince chucks his phone off the bed. It, luckily, bounces and lands gently on the soft carpet with a dull thud.

"I can say I've tried, at the very least." Ignis returns his phone to his pocket and gives Noctis a short bow, more out of habit than actual need. "I'll be downstairs. You have half an hour."

For a good few minutes he lays in bed. It's agonizing. He just wants to go back to sleep, and the quiet, simmering rage he's feeling glues him to the sheets. "Fuck." His body rolls off the bed, awkward in righting itself while his legs struggle to lift him to stand. "Fucking shit."

After grabbing the clothes, workout wear, and towel, black plush, he drags his feet into the bathroom. The water is scalding hot when he gets in but he can't bring himself to care while his skin turns bright red from the heat.

When he emerges clean, dressed, and mildly awake, he jumps at the loud "Hello!" coming from his bed. A pale, freckled face topped with flaxen, feathery locks and a smug grin greets him with a wave. The blonde is lounged out on the bed, tapping away on his phone and bobbing his head to music probably coming from the earbud in his right ear.

"Prompto! How did you get in here?!" Noctis' heart is hammering. He really wishes Prompto wouldn't do this, and frowns at the keycard that's flashed between two fingers in Prompto's left hand.

"Really, you're gonna need better guys than that." The blonde tosses the card into the sheets next to him and gives someone out of the Prince's line of sight a mock salute, sticking his tongue out. He turns to see a Glaive standing in the doorway.

"You gotta stop doin' that, Prom. One of the new recruits might actually kill you." Noctis waves the Glaive away, mouthing a silent apology before closing his bedroom door and flopping on the mattress beside his friend. "Why not just join the Crownsguard?" He grimaced at the time on Prompto's phone when he glances over; 7:56.

The blonde chuckles. "Nah, this is more fun." He's scrolling through a random feed of shitposts, a lot of them far from Noct's understanding, even with how much he browses the internet in his free time. "Someone's gotta keep the Glaives on their toes."

Noct groans, sliding onto the floor to grab his phone from where he'd tossed it before. "So it's an act of charity" he says flatly.

"Yup!" Noctis hears shuffling until the blonde is standing before him, hand outstretched while his phone is plopped into the breast pocket of his vest along with his spare headphone. "Walk to you the car?"

Hoisting himself up, he stands face to face with the blonde. "Got training with Gladio at the estate, then a meeting?" He taps on his phone to begrudgingly pull up the itinerary Ignis had sent. "Yeah I'm not free till six-ish." Rolling his eyes, he drops his phone into his pants pocket.

"Lame, dude." Prompto taps his chin for a second before snagging the key card off the bed and wrapping an arm over Noctis' shoulders. "You're gonna skip today."

"Nope."

"You can. And you will~" A hand waves in front of Noct's face, fingers wiggling.

"Yeah right." He shifts from his friend's touch. "C'mon."

"We goin' to Gladio's?" Prompto followed Cloe behind Noctis, still bobbing along to his music. How he had music screaming in his ear was unfathomable. He wouldn't be able to focus.

"We?" They enter the elevator and Noct hits the button for the ground floor.

"Yeah. M'not doing anything."

"Prompto you can't just... do that."

His friend is leaning against the back wall of the elevator when his mouth opens in shock. "You don't want me here?!"

Noctis' arms cross. "You know that's not what I mean."

The blonde bumps shoulders with him, grin across his face when the door opens. "Ooh one sec." Prompto runs off to the side for a moment and snatches an article of clothing off the floor.

"The hell?"

The blonde's back by his side, shrugging. "Camoflauge." he sings. Ignis is standing just outside the door by the street, behind him a sleek, pitch black car is idling. Prompto grabs Noctis' arm earning a shout. "Oh fuck Iggy's taking us?" He feels himself being tugged along by the blonde, and groans.

"Prom, don't."

"My lucky day."

"Shiva's tits, Prom."

They make their way outside, Ignis looking at Prompto specifically while his proper facade falls for only a moment, his face showing a small semblance of fatigue. "And how did you manage to get inside this time?"

The blonde flashes the keycard he'd picked up earlier. "Nicked it off ya earlier. You really need to pay attention."

"I'm getting in the car." Noctis opens the front passenger side door and climbs inside. He sees Ignis snatch the keycard from Prompto. Great. After a couple of minutes of some very muffled, and from Prompto's side, excited conversation, Ignis enters the car on the driver's side and Prompto in the back. 

"Noctis, please message Gladio that we'll be late." Ignis is gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly when he shifts out of park and pulls into the lane.

"We're 10 minutes away. We're gonna be early." Noct pulls his phone out to text Gladio.

"We would, if your friend hadn't compromised your security for the fourth time this week. I'm taking him home."

There's a laugh from the backseat. "He's just mad I'm such an evil genius."

"Oh yeah how did you get past Specs? He was out front."

Promoto holds up the hoodie. "Nicked the card in this when he was on his phone. C'mon dude, who keeps shit in their back pockets anymore? You're just asking for it at that point."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Noctis laughs, "You took the stairs?!"

"Uhh. Duh. It's better for you." Prompto replies teasingly.

"Just bring us to Gladio's please?"

"Of course, highness."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We haven't even gone to the store for groceries, folks.
> 
> Chapter Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/44Ssjb20kLO6FshLp0gNZE?si=er369UKnT_Kj3kUxFU3Svg


End file.
